Proof of Murder
by MissMdsty
Summary: James Potter has had a crush on Lily Evans since Hogwarts. When she is caught as a Death Eater, his world crashes. Yet when her story is revealed, the two are caught in a deadly game of cat and mouse.


**Proof of Murder**

**Chapter 1**

_By Strawberry Gashes_

* * *

A small figure walked quickly across the dark Hogwarts grounds, towards the castle. Not a sound was heard as it pushed open the wooden front doors and stepped inside. Shadows played on the candle-lit walls as a second figure drew nearer.

"I've been expecting you…"

* * *

"Owls, owls, owls! Look at this… Sighting reports, attack leads, names, numbers, and pictures! We'll go crazy James!"

The other young man looked up from his own pile of papers and examined his friend through his glasses.

"You said it was a good idea to intercept Auror mail. Deal with it Sirius."

"But all this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named business drives people up the walls. Look at this one. She claims Voldemort's Death Eaters are nesting in her son's tree house. What's a tree house anyway?"

"Muggle thing. Probably a Muggle-born witch."

The man known as Sirius ran a hand through his dark hair. "This is getting ridiculous. How can we know which of these are for good and which are false?"

"There is no way of truly knowing, unless you believe and have the will to try to understand."

Both men jumped as a third voice came from behind.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you my own lead … Seeing as the Order needs to be a step ahead of everybody, one of my informers… well, informed me that a massive attack is being planned for the initiation of a fresh new group of Death Eaters. It is my wish for you all to be on a field in Surrey, where the Auror training program takes place, tomorrow at four in the afternoon… just to be sure. Have a nice day Mr. Potter. You too Mr. Black."

Both men looked at each other as their former Headmaster took a few steps and Dissaparated.

"What do you reckon?" James asked, a worried look on his face.

"How many false leads has Dumbledore given us so far?"

"Good point."

* * *

"I still don't get why you called us in at this impossible hour. Do you not know that night time is meant for sleeping?" Hestia Jones complained loudly as the Order of the Phoenix members sat around the same round table. Around them witches and wizards in their pajamas were arriving one by one and taking a seat.

"Well Potter, Black, mind sharing with us why we were summoned here?"

"Well Alastor," James began, "earlier this evening Professor Dumbledore dropped by for an unexpected visit. He tipped us off on an initiation attack at the Auror training camp in Surrey. He wants us there at four pm tomorrow."

There was a mutter going around the table. Sirius waited until it stopped.

"We took into consideration the fact that Dumbledore's informers are our most reliable sources. So we summoned you here to discuss whether and how the Order should go there tomorrow."

Many people got to thinking about that, until Moody spoke up.

"So at four pm, in Surrey, right?"

Most of the people nodded.

"Then go home and get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us. Report back here tomorrow at one pm to set up the plan of action."

One by one, the people at the table rose and left, until the room was empty, and the only light coming in was the one from a street light outside a window.

* * *

"I'm starting to have serious second thoughts about this." Sirius was pacing up and down in a small clearing not far from where the training was going on.

"You'll be fine Sirius."

Today Remus Lupin had joined the little group. Back in their days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had been the ones who pulled the most pranks, gotten the most detentions, and broken many, many hearts.

"I've been thinking about Evans lately, guys." James said, leaning on a tree.

At this, the two other men gave him understanding nods. After all, James Potter had had the biggest crush on Lily Evans for the better part of their Hogwarts years. She had never really returned his feelings, though she had went out on one date with him, which couldn't have been very good, since after it the two neither looked at each other or talked to each other.

"I wonder what became of her."

"This is no time to daydream about old loves James." Frank Longbottom said; he had been sitting with his wife Alice just a few meters from the three friends.

In fact, members of the Order were scattered everywhere on a two mile radius, around the secluded area.

"You know guys," Frank said, "I'm starting to think somebody pulled our leg."

Suddenly, from the nearby training facility a loud bang issues and thirty or so hooded figures emerged, holding up their wands.

"Fuck…" Sirius muttered, as the Order of the Phoenix swooped in on the Death Eaters.

Curses were flying everywhere, mostly Unforgivable Curses, and sometimes, a jet of green light came out of nowhere, accompanied by yelling and even more panic.

After what seemed like hours, the Order Members had managed to subdue the attack. Many Death Eaters had escaped, but some were captured.

"James! James get over here, I have one that was trying to escape."

James rushed to his friend's side and grabbed the person that was lying flat on their stomach. Sirius had grabbed their ankles and for a second, the person's small frame seemed very familiar to James.

He turned the person around and grabbed their hood, pulling it back. Big, green, fearful eyes looked up at him from a mass of red hair.

"Bloody Hell James, it's Lily Evans!"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back again! ) Aren't you all very excited about this? Anyway, got this fic idea last night. I haven't seen it anywhere before, so I figured, why not. I'm putting "Beautiful Disaster" on hiatus until my muse decides to return to me. Come back, damn you, come back! )

Review and I'll give you a cookie.

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling and various publishers. **


End file.
